1. Field of the Invention
In the field of utility trailers, persons are at a disadvantage if they wish to carry extra objects when they go boating. Most trailers that are currently available, are either designed with very large capacities in mind, or re made specifically to convert into a boat. Examples of existing designs include trailers that are towed behind a motor-vehicle and are easily converted to either a motorized boat, a non-motorized boat, or a boat-like object. The current designs are designed with personal water-craft and small boat owners in mind who would like to carry extra objects such as coolers, canopies, beach chairs, etc. outside the boat area. This aggravates the problem of space consumption that the all carry-on it ms create, or in the case of personal crafts, is not available at all.
The current invention is a small collapsible trailer that is made from a flexible material, which makes the trailer very easy to collapse into a smaller size than it takes up when in use. The trailer is pulled like a wagon, then launched into the water, It can then be pulled from the water behind a PC or boat. The current invention is specifically designed for carrying bulky objects, such as water coolers, that ordinarily would take up too much space in small boats or is not available to personal water-craft owners. The current invention is water tight, and is designed to be towed behind a small boat or personal water-craft on the water. When the carry-on objects are in the utility trailer, more space is made available in the boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible utility trailers are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,813 discloses a collapsible trailer boat wherein the fore part and after part are hinged together so that the trailer can be pivotally moved. When open, the trailer represents a boat in the shape of a catamaran. The after portion of the boat has provisions to mount an outboard motor. When closed, the fore part rests on the after part with the fore part""s bottom facing upwards. The after portion of the trailer/boat may be used as a single-room home when on land, while the fore part may be used as a separate craft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,973 discloses a boat having a front section and a rear section where the front section may be pivoted until it rests over the rear portion, forming a storage compartment. The trailer/boat has wheels hat may be retracted. The patent also discloses the trailer/boat being capable of use as a sleeping or living quarters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,464 discloses a hinged boat, shaped cargo carrier that is capable of being made water and dirt tight. The invention is made to be carried on top of a motor-vehicle.
The foregoing descriptions of prior art patents disclose trailers that all are made from hard materials and are all hinged at a center area to fold closed.
The present invention offers a solution to the shortcomings of the prior art inventions
The object of the present invention is to provide a trailer that is small enough to be easily carried inside a motor vehicle. This will make it relatively easy for persons with small craft to carry the trailer without measurable loss of valuable space.
Another object of the present invention is to wheels that easily rotate to which will allow the owner easy movement from t e motor vehicle to the water, and return. The invention has straps mounted on the sides that allow for easy securing to the craft when in the water, allowing for towing the invention in the water on the side of the personal watercraft.
Another object of the present invention is that the trailer is fabricated from soft materials such as but not limited to vinyl, plastic and like materials that are easily sealed and made waterproof, as well as flexible. These mat rials allow the trailer to be made water tight, allowing the trailer to be towed behind or attached to the side of a boat. This advantage frees up valuable space in small personal boats. The trailer can be easily collapsed creating a small footprint for storage. Fabricating the present invention from soft materials has the additional benefit of making the floating trailer light.